rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
PAE prologue scene 3 Papa Abandons My Family part 1
Prologue — ''Incestuous Household'' →}} Inside Home at Rithertun (the protagonist is 6-years-old) Checking (player interaction) Their father had deserted the family a few years later. It was just his twin and 6 older siblings fighting to survive. : Time: Night, 11 years ago. : Cast: Wulfsige (father), Ælfgifu (eldest sister, 14-year-old), Leofflæd (2nd sister, 13-year-old), Mildþryð (3rd sister, 12-year-old), Sunngifu (4th sister, 11-year-old), Wāðsige (5th sister, 10-year-old) Æðegifu (6th sister, 9-year-old), Boudicca (7th sister, your twin, 6-year-old), & Hero (current age (17) and 6-years-old), and Myrddin. : from black 【Myrddin】 「Time to 『awaken』...」 【Athelbert】 「... Ummh… Five more minutes, sis… zzZZZzzz」 【Myrddin】 Sighing, Myrddin picks up a glass that was not on the table a second ago, dumping the water over your head. 「I said, 『Time to awaken!』」 【Athelbert】 「Spurt...! Spoot! Cough! Gulg. What… cough…」 Jumping out of your bed, looking down at your soaked body. (What did she dump on me, a bucket?) Still looking down seeing your drenched body, head to foot. 【Athelbert】 「What was that for?」 【Myrddin】 「Hrumpf!」 Turning around she heads for a glowing portal. Passing through the portal your night clothes disperse from your body to be replaced by a uniform you do not recognize. You try to ask about the new clothes, ignoring you she seems curious if you know your surroundings. Of course, you know where you are at, your home once again in Hríðertun. Again you try to inquire about the uniform, and again you are interrupted this time by the actions taking place about you. An argument between your father, Wulfsige, and your eldest sister, Ælfgifu, grows to high intensity. 【Ælfgifu】 「It was not your fault, dammit!」 Ælfgifu seems to be around 14-years-old. 「Mildþínen not where she should have been. Damn midwife knew mama was coming up her birthing time. It was not your fault, no matter how many times you say it was.」 Ælfgifu took care of all her siblings after mother died within minutes of your and Boudicca's birth mainly due to your father's breakdown. He went to work though never with the gusto and good humor he had when Godgifu was alive. He also ignores his children, especially the twins, feeling guilty around them. Wulfsige was drunk as usual. He was not a violent drunk, nor happy, he was more depressed compared to when sober. For the most part, he went to work the fields, but when he returned he would drink until he passed out. 【Wulfsige】 「I should have gone looking for Mildþínen when she was late for the checkup. Instead, I stayed at home watching the family without a care.」 His head hit hard against the table, Ælfgifu thought he passed out as she got up heading his way to take him to his bed, as always thanking the Angels his bedchamber was downstairs. Wulfsige began sobbing, his tears puddling on the table. Ælfgifu began to stroke through his greasy and dirty hair wondering when she would win the battle over him taking regular baths. Still, she understood the grief that drove him here. He loved Godgifu with all his heart. They loved one another until the day she died. Probably still do. She knows that his love for his wife was as powerful today as before. 【Ælfgifu】 「It's time I get you to bed.」 She took Wulfsige in her arms guiding him. Looking about, 「It's time. Clean up and go upstairs. And hurry up with it.」 She laid her papa down climbing in bed snuggling up by his side. He rolled over to pull his eldest daughter to him. Ælf wanted Papa's love as much as he wanted hers. She wrapped her arms lovingly around him. : to black Prologue — ''Incestuous Household'' →}} Category:PAE story